


Extended Scene to Opening for "Nightmare"

by Gunney



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunney/pseuds/Gunney
Summary: I just joined a fbook S&H fan group and noticed a Friday writing prompt challenge. It is as follows; "We would like you to write a story of 300 words or less including the following words.angerdampwindow"Below is my response. I will say being limited to 300 words meant I had only one option. Straight dialogue.





	

"This is making me angry."

"What is?"

"This…this whole thing…my clothes…right there…wet."

"Starsk…it wouldn't have looked right, just going into a Laundromat to wash a shirt."

"They were robbing the place, Hutch. How many robbers do you know that are going to stop halfway through a robbery to stare at a guy washing his shirt and wonder why there isn't a pair of pants with it?"

"Um…"

"You think it's funny."

"No…"

"Oh ho! You think its funny that I'm stuck…in public…in my socks with nothing but uh…an oversized nappy."

"Well, when you put it that way… Don't kick it. The clothes will dry."

"Next time we're using your clothes."

"There's not going to be a next time."

"Then we'll do it now."

"What?"

"Strip."

"What?"

"S-t-rip. Strip."

"…Starsky, there are people here."

"There were people in that alley."

"Yeah but…"

"Strip."

"You're overreacting."

"If I have to sit here and stare at that damp window of hatred and anger that has swallowed my clothes, you do too."

"Ahem…can I at least go into the restroo-"

"Jeans, shirt, off."

"I hate you, Starsky."

"Good, we can hate each other together."

"Oh…uh, Starsk."

"What?"

"Do you have a quarter?"


End file.
